


Shikako/Kakashi AU-verse (a "Dreaming of Sunshine" recursive fanfic)

by lady81bird



Series: Recursive fanfic of SilverQueen's "Dreaming of Sunshine" [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreaming of Sunshine - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Recursive Fanfiction, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, fanfiception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady81bird/pseuds/lady81bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikako and Kakashi - stumbling towards being in love edition (a recursive fanfic of Silver Queen's "Dreaming of Sunshine").</p><p>PS - best read in the "Entire work" mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shikabane-hime and Sharigan no Kakashi (or The Corpse Princess and Kakashi of the Sharigan)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Dreaming of Sunshine"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225787) by Silver Queen. 



> This is a recursive fanfiction (meaning fanfic written based on another fanfic) of a Naruto fanfic "Dreaming of Sunshine" by Silver Queen.
> 
> This ficbit was posted earlier in several pieces to the FF.net forum We're all just Dreaming of Sunshine, although I did some editing to make it read smoother. That... did not quite work out since the original posts include quite a bit of headcanon without which the story makes no sense - but which may make no sense without reading through the posts on forum threads for Recursive fanfiction and Kakashi/Shikako (all 3000+of them).
> 
> PS! Second chapter is the head canon chapter, no plot at all.

They mostly call him Copy Ninja – which is fitting, really, because in truth, the number of jutsu he has copied over his career has far surpassed one thousand. Most of them are not all that useful but he takes pleasure in copying and learning. There is a certain kind of pleasure in pure knowledge. After all – he can do it, so why not?

But sometimes they remember that he is one of the handful people known in all the generations that there are who has awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan. Without being born to the Uchiha legacy, without being trained in it. And then they whisper: Sharigan no Kakashi. Kakashi of the Sharigan.

_________

She is called many things. The Nara girl. The Deer sage. The Forest Sage (because apparently people can't decide). The Shadow Sage (whispered breathlessly in remembrance of the time when the shadow of the Earth covered the Moon on her command).

But most often it is the name she gave herself. The words said in joke. Well, there are not many among ninja that can say they have named themselves. But yes, she has to agree that this one might be the most fitting. All in all – it is not a bad name to be remembered by.

Shikabane-hime.  
The Corpse Princess.


	2. Introduction Or The Background (or "The Head Canon Chapter")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the background and head canon chapter - things that happened in this AU but might not happen- will probably not happen - in DOS.

It's some amount of years into the future – five, ten? All right, let's say eight, eight is a nice number.

A lo of things has happened in that time. Like, for example:

1) They (as Konoha as a whole and Shikako) have managed to deal with Danzo.  
Hmm... perhaps he was an idiot enough to actually decide to nab the "littlest Nara" (Shikaku and Yoshino's third child)? There was an idea somewhere on the forum about an empty cradle, let's say Danzo was basing hope on his genjutsu and having something to hold over Shikaku's head in the future, but Shikako noticed first and basically "threw the reins" and went after Danzo (like Inoichi in that fic somewhere in Recursive fanfiction thread, only less planned and thought through). 

It would have ended predictably, but Kakashi – who at this point is sort of trusting Shikako's judgement enough to, in a situation where he sees his student fighting one of the council elders, decides that he can ask questions later – interferes. It would have still gone predictably – Izanagi! (or whatever the stolen Sharingan based secret all-mighty technique is named) - but in a move that later kind of becomes their (Shikako and Kakashi's that is) signature, Kakashi creates a distraction (lightning jutsu to the face and Chidori aimed towards the stomach), giving Shikako time to "go shadow" and slap one of NaraTen seals on Danzo. Izanagi or not, what Tsunade finally shakes out of the transportation scroll is in no way alive.

Tsunade is not especially happy – she needs to come up with an explanation why killing Danzo was justified (there's actually a "special mission from the Hokage" scroll filed quietly after the fact), but neither is she especially unhappy. She is not blind and has a brain, after all. Danzo was not exactly subtle (at least for a person who is actually familiar with her late teacher's ability to ignore worrying tendencies in those he considered his closest ones).

In the end the most pressing problem is reintegrating the Root (neither Inoichi, good part of the Yamanaka clan, and Konoha T&I feel any warm feeling towards Danzo, who created the problem, nor Shikako and Kakashi, whose actions dumped it into their lap). But well, Danzo. People aren't especially suprised. Which sort of retroactively shows the scope of the problem (when Orochimaru's worst experiments were found out most people actually were surprised, even the ones who had enjoyed gossiping and assuming the worst about him).

Then came going through Danzo's meticulously kept records, and after that, for Tsunade, a talk with Sasuke Uchiha. Neither of them likes to recall it. It could have been worse, but Sasuke can't ever forget Shikako's "Four years ago it wouldn't have been Tsunade", which, in it's own way implies that perhaps under Tsunade the _things_ that happened wouldn't have happened. Sasuke has developed this trust in Shikako's insights that ensures that after that talk Konoha still has the Uchiha clan (small as it is) and Tsunade does not have to add one more name to the Konoha missing-nin roaster.

But that leads to – well, nobody's claimed that Itachi is sane, okay! In Shikako's option (backed by Kiba and Ino) if he wasn't unhinged before the massacre, he certainly was after. So in a move that makes no sense (and Itachi can't actually explain it afterwards himself either) Itachi decides to attack the ones he considers – at the moment – the ruiners of his carefully made plans. That's... Shikako just wanted a nice calm mission! She needed downtime, Kakashi needed downtime, it's been several months (a good portion of them spent in Konoha's hospital for both Shikako an Kakashi) since Danzo croaked it, there should have been no danger. The missions for the two of them – Shikako and Kakashi – usually go exactly like planned! It's just a message run! For the Daimiyo, yes, hence the c-rank classification, but stilll! Well, the message was kind of important, but nothing that warranted Itachi's attention!  


This would have gone predictably badly, too (there being an earlier experience with Itachi's Mangekyo and all) but for Shikaku's shadow-band jutsu (later Shikako is rather amazed how quickly she manages to slap one on Kakashi as well) and while it also blocks Kakashi's sharingan they pretty much manage a panicked recreation of the Danzo situation with the variable being a StunTouch (Shikako Nara TM, patent pending) instead of the transportation seal. (When they reach the village with Uchiha Itachi hanging over Kakashi's shoulder Tsunade is ready to lock herself into a closet with a big bottle of sake. When Inoichi hears his patient/ prisoner roaster has been added to again, he considers joining her. After Kisame shows up at Konoha's gates to peacefully surrender – Naruto was involved, okay – Inoichi gives in to the temptation). 

Meanwhile, Naruto has been back in Konoha for over five years. And after his return the Lucky Sevens curse seems to be broken – all four of them go out on missions and nothing unusual happens. Even the inclusion of Sai does not change that. However, in ironic reversal - Shikako and Kakashi go on a mission together? Tsunade buys sake in advance in quantity. Cloud makes a spread on them in bingo book that basically says: "Do not engage if not direct orders from the Raikage".

Tsunade would probably give into her gut feeling and never send them out on a mission together, but those two are damned stubborn and refuse any hints on that. Shikako refuses because nobody would actually believe something like being cursed (actually, she sort of believes that she might actually be, but what if she isn't and the target is Kakashi? And then he is out there alone or with some shinobi that has no idea about how to cover his weak points (because no Konoha shinobi would actually believe Sharingan no Kakashi has any weak points) and Shikako just. Can't. Risk. It.

Kakashi is rather sure the one cursed is him, but. What if it's Shikako? And she will not stay in the village where she's more or less safe (Danzo has kind of proved there is no really safe, but Kakashi knew it before). And what if something happens while Shikako's out there on a mission with some shinobi who have no idea how she fights or what she needs, or when exactly she needs that surge of lightning to create shadows right there.  
And they are damned effective together. Plus, sometimes it's just not possible to send the whole team out (Tsunade's preferred method of preventing "the Curse").

So...  
_______

2) Madara and that mess.  
Time goes on and Madara (or whoever it is the final bad in the DoS, doesn't matter really) makes his move and the situation in bad (so - the shinobi alliance) and Juubi is recreated (I want the alternate stories to go better than the canon so none of the jinchuuriki die and no village is destroyed) and in a fit of desperation (Kakashi goes down totally chakra exhausted and everything else is going to hell as well) Shikako manages to seal the Juubi. Like she did with Gaara's shield. Let's say Shikako finally managed to get that chakra storage seal working and sealing the Juubi is sort of the test drive.

Anyway, after all is said and done the bad guys are defeated. Shikako, although pretty much on the verge of collapse, manages to set Naruto on them, and most of the surviving Akatsuki sort of sees the light (or truth or Way of Naruto, whatever, I think there was somewhere a fic where Narutoism was a thing) and ends up crashing in Konoha (Tsunade buys and entire shipment of sake and makes a nest out of fluffy blankets in her favorite closet).  


And finally the jinchuriki get their tailed beasts back as well. No, Shikako is not telling how she managed the sealing, unsealing and division. Jiraya is going around, shaking his head and saying things like „Impossible!“, „Sage energies just don't work like that!“, „Absolutely impossible!“, „Sage energies really don't work like that!“ ad infinitum.  


Basically, after this whole thing ends the only reason Shikako does not have a "flee on sight" order in the other countries' bingo books is that the peace between the main villages more or less holds (with a good portion of gentlemanly agreement of "agree to disagree").

Kakashi might get a flee on sight dedication in couple of smaller villages bingo books because everybody remebers what happened after that one time on a routine (in name only) mission when Shikako thought he had died and nobody wants a repeat performance.

Anyway, all the bads are either reformed or dead, everybody important to Shikako is alive and mostly healthy and happy (it's complicated with Itachi and Sasuke, all right).

__________  
All right, this was the intro-backstory.


	3. Worst Possible Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikako and Aoba. Talking (sort of).

Rotations in the Konoha Intelligence Division Cryptology Team were generally nice. I admit to a bit of nostalgia with this department being the first I really worked for in Konoha, and also, seeing the familiar faces and routines around me was nice.

Although, one could say that at this point there were really no departments in Konoha that had unfamiliar faces and routines, Tsunade was most diligent in stuffing me into every place it was possible, I'd even done a rotation as her personal aide – an experience I was not eager to repeat. As far I knew no one else had such a varied rotation history. When I asked her about it she looked at me and said: "Naruto will be absolutely great at befriending people, inspiring loyalty and doing speeches when needed."

Which... did not answer my question at all. But she was obviously not going to say more so I did not ask again. I'll figure it out eventually – although I have a feeling that I will not like it one bit when I finally do.

However, sometimes life – and the hawks of Konoha Aviary – brought you exploding tags. And not in the simple literal sense. Like now, for example.

Aoba walked into the room and came to my desk. He dropped a scroll on it. He was grinning. I eyed the scroll. It was coded as a routine report from a civilian informant. Aoba gestured at it.  
"Look near the end."

I opened the scroll with an enthusiasm of – whatever, you understand, right? - and scanned it for the part he meant.  
Reporting on a deal on grain taking place between some merchants, prices of wine rising... The informant apparently owned a small inn. And then...

_„...am including a transcription of a discussion between possible Rock missing-nin I overheard since it might present some interest to you._

_"...might be the best to attack and take out those close to him. He is clearly above our strength level, but the best revenge really is losing those he considers worth protecting. As rumors have it it has happened before, so it might hit him especially hard."_

_"Those close to him, hmmm... And which one do you propose – the Taijutsu genius who is also the master of the Forbidden technique of Eight Gates, the last Uchiha with his Mangekyo Sharingan, the Toad Sage who is also the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi or the Shikabane-hime?"_

_"Well, there's no need to get nasty. I said nothing about the Shikabane-hime, I'm not suicidal!"_

Aoba was grinning.  
"Congratulations!"


	4. Creatures Such As We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi (on life, crushes and love).

They are laughing at him – Asuma and Kurenai and others. Mostly because in the past when similar situations occurred he was the one laughing. He is kind of sorry, now. Being on this side of the equation is nowhere near as much fun.

One of his cute little genin (no matter that they are far from little, cute or even genin now) has a crush on him.  


Kakashi supposes it could be worse. It might be Naruto. Or Sasuke. On the other hand – with the boys there would be no speculation of whether he might be interested in return (no), what he might do (all the possible Jounin sensei have mandatory instruction in the firm but kind "not interested" speech), and there would be no family members glaring daggers at him. Subtle, Shikamaru is not. Especially when he does not want to be.

There's nothing unusual about the fact of there being a crush in and of itself. It kind of happens all the time, this situation in general. There's even an expression: "genin-crush", meaning a genin in a sort of love-lust with their Jounin sensei.

It's just that it usually happens during the, you know, genin-time, time between graduating from the Academy and chuunin exams. And goes over fairly easily, the age gap being what it is. On the other hand – when would his team have had time for something like a crush during that period?

Kakashi supposes their year of the Jounin-sensei got off far too easy between there being Sasuke (who most of the girls focused at), Naruto (who had a clear admierer in the person of Hyuuga Hinata, but also a kind of silent following among the younger years, mostly those rebelling against their parents that way, "Do not talk to that boy!" lost a good part of its strength the more one got near the puberty), Shikamaru (whose carefree will-not-be-bothered way of acting also created a surprising level of admiration) and Yamanaka Ino (who apparently drew the eyes of everybody interested in female form except perhaps Naruto and Sasuke... And Kakashi is not. Touching that one. With a ten feet pole. No.).

If one discounted the three days when Inuzuka Kiba had gone red and wordless any time Kurenai spoke to him – which Kakashi agreed with Asuma was an improvement, but also agreed with an annoyed Kurenai that it made the teaching part of the being a Jounin-sensei sort of difficult – they'd had no problems.

Until now that his seventeen year old former genin-now-jounin-seal-master-sage had apparently developed a genin crush on him. Five years late for the usual genin-crush progression. But when had his team ever done anything the normal way?

Kurenai had brought Shikako to his attention. Well, Kurenai had talked about Shikako. And her crush. On Kakashi.  


But Kakashi had noticed before that. And made his own conclusions. Which partly agreed with Kurenai's – and partly did not.

Shikako's usual behavior was after all, rather familiar to him, so any deviations stood out (not that there actually were any big deviations, but, well, with this being Shikako - a smallest look carried big meanings). And Kakashi had seen this sort of behavior before (although much less subtle). Had teased the others about being in the receiving end of it. This, too, had been in the instruction. Which Sarutobi had personally made sure he got, was on time for and sat through with no Icha-Icha to distract him every time Kakashi was assigned a genin team.

A Jounin sensei was a teacher, but not quite way the academy instructors were. He or she was an authority figure, almost a parent at times and at the same time definitely not a parent. Somebody to be trusted, somebody who made you feel safe when everything, even your body and mind were changing.

(Kakashi doubts Sandaime or anybody in his generation ever received the speech. Sometimes, in very quiet moments, he thinks some things might have gone differently if they had. Minato-sensei did, he once caught him complaining about it to Kushina, Tsunade's name might have been mentioned (Kakashi is not surprised), but he didn't understand what sensei had been talking about until a very serious Yamanaka medic-nin who worked for T&I sat him down the first time he was assigned a genin team (it had affirmed his decision to never ever pass a genin team. Just no.).

But yes, he kew what it should be. A sort of safe way to try out the...tricks. Techniques. Whatever.

Ino had done this to Asuma all the time. When she was twelve, true, but Shikako had always been in some ways far before her peers and in some ways far behind.

But no instructions, observations or second hand experiences have prepared Kakashi for this. Especially when the jokes kind of hit the point and the questions are difficult to answer. Because this is Shikako, his cute little genin who has passed both the cute and the genin stage years ago.

The thing is – Kakashi knows he could end this with couple of words said quietly in private. He wouldn't have to say much – Shikako has gotten very good over the years at understanding what he wants to say. Which is kind of strange and sort of funny because Shikoko's ability to misunderstand things people say to her about her – especially when they are saying good things – has gone into legends and is one of the main sore spots for her brother (the constant need to say "We really care for you, do not go on sacrificing yourself for the others when it is not desperately needed to save the world!" is something Kakashi has come to understand. Also, on a more personal note, sitting near Shikako's hospital room enough times finally managed to drive home the point his friends had been trying to do for years. For some reason their descriptions of Shikako sitting near his hospital room waiting for the news made the difference. Come to think of it, it had been Kurenai who told Kakashi that. With an enthusiastic support from Gai, though).

But the point stands. He could end this messy situation really easily.

Only... He knows that if he ever said, ever made notice that he does not wish it, that he is uncomfortable, she'd cease. And never start again. And – he's not a vain man. Or a proud one really, at least not at his looks or desirableness to others. But. If he can say Shikako gets him from one word and often without even that.... It goes the other way as well.

No matter his denial, no matter what Kurenai said. This actually... This is not a genin-crush.

Kakashi is very, very aware that he is probably the only one she will ever consider. The only one strong enough, safe enough, capable of defending himself if needed – and he is, now that he again has something to live for – it will be damned difficult to take him down. That "flee on sight" designation of his might be mostly because of Shikako (there might once have been an incident when Kakashi went down on a mission and Shikako thought he was dead... well, he had been, but Haruno Sakura is capable of medical miracles, and then... well, there's a crater now that is carefully never mentioned ), but it is not all her.

He is aware that if he takes himself out of the equation there will probably be no other. That she will keep doing her thing, will keep living, will be happy playing with her nephews... Which is not a bad life, not at all, but... They will both probably always kind of wonder over the "what if". There are too many what ifs and if onlys in Kakashi's life to add to them willingly.

And for Kakashi too, she is pretty much the only one. The only one strong enough, safe enough. Actually, he would like to see that idiot who would ever try using her as leverage on him. After the way it ended the last time – he seriously doubts there is one.

So he very carefully does not notice her sort of flirting (they both know he notices everything), and her body (she'll never be like Tsunade but his preferences lie in the lean and strong anyway).

There will be time, Kakashi thinks – in four years, perhaps three, he will allow himself to notice. And she knows that, too. He does allow himself to notice her mind – swift and agile and oh so clever and the wry humor that hits him right under the heart every time, her strength and dedication, her loyalty, her will to live for those she cares for.  
Yes, he does love her. He thinks that in about three years he will be very much in love with her.

The fact that neither Shikaku nor, more important, Shikamaru have killed him shows he has the approval of the family.

_________

("If you want any grandchildren from me you will not interfere. And will make sure Shikamaru will not, either," Shikako informs her father. She's not quite sure when she chose – she is the first to agree that her self-knowledge leaves a lot to desire – but she has chosen and that's it).  
________  
(Iruka, as part of Naruto's adoptive family has a first line seat to the situation (even if Naruto hasn't caught on yet). He is looking into early retirement. He has regular nightmares about silver-haired kids planting exploding tags into every corner of the academy.)


	5. Shikako Stakes A Claim (or What Exactly Are You Talking About?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikako is still clueless about things concerning her person and her actions (who is surprised, really?)

Eight years have passed (from the time DoS is currently set in) and a group of Konohans are attending a festival somewhere – not on a mission quite, but more like representatives. A big group. And it's evening and civilian people are walking around in sort of fancy-ish clothing and some of the Konohas group are dressed up as well. Kakashi isn't because he doesn't care. It sort of backfires because local women find foreign but allied shinoby very interesting and noblewomen especially are rather bold. Shikako isn't dressed up either because she had an idea earlier that needed some research and some experimenting and she honestly forgot, and later Chiyako was very exited about the festival so Shikako just decided that whatever, threw a clean vest over a short-sleeved mesh and traditional trousers (there are situations where a visible armor just creates the wrong impression, so...).

Anyway, Shikako and Chiyako join the others little later and find most of their group in various stages of mirth. Looking for the cause Shikako spies Kakashi who has been literally cornered by two very important noblewomen (like the local Daimyo's sisters or something and the Konoha group has Tsunade's firm orders to behave themselves or else!) and he's obviously really uncomfortable with the situation. But Shikako is likely the only one who understands how unsettled he likely really is – let's be honest, Kakashi and socially competent do not really go together – and she's cheating since she has information others do not have (anime/ manga spoilers!), but well. So she decides to do something about the situation.

Sikako walks up to Kakashi and the women and is about to make up an excuse to get him out of there when she notices he has a slight imbalance in his fifth gate – it happens sometimes, an inheritance from his encounter with the Juubi – but luckily it's easy to deal with, she has done it several times before on missions, so she sets her hands on Kakashi (lower back and stomach, on both sides of the gate) and does that little twist with her chakra that fixes the problem. Then she turns to the women to apologize for interrupting – politness over all – but they are kind of pale and pretty much falling all over themselves apologizing. "Sorry, Shikabane-hime" (Shikako is going to kill Ino one of these days), "We did not know, Shikabane-hime."

Then they beat an hasty retreat Like, almost running. In elaborate traditional kimonos.

And that is a serious level of WTF situation right there. Shikako looks suspiciously at Kakashi: "What is wrong with them? Did you do something?"  


Then she hears strange sounds – kind of like a pig is stuck somewhere - and turns back towards her friends who are for some reason in throes of laughter. Seriously, Ino and Kiba are kind of on the verge of falling over. Even Hinata is red in the face. Seriously, what? Is there something wrong with her clothing? She was in a hurry...

She checks in the reflecting window pane of a nearby shop. Nothing seems to be out of place. Vest of standard make with Konoha insignia - check. Short sleeved mesh shirt – check. Casual trousers with many pockets for useful stuff – check. Raijin no fuu - check (hammerspace is good, but it's kind of comfortable to have Raijin no fuu on her belt and she still – even now – has that "lightsaber on my belt" reaction). Kunai pouch – there. All right, maybe the trousers were not the best place to draw that experimental seal on, but they were handy. And that brush and blank sealing scroll would probably be better off in the hammerspace than the front pocket she'd absentmindedly stuffed them into... The hairdo is also kind of falling apart – braid rolled into a sort of bun and secured with a kunai-shaped kanzashi (gift from Naruto) might be suitable for a research binge but not really for an evening of walking around the city. The seals on her bare arms did not help the situation either...

But still – not really a charming view but nothing so bad it could explain the noblewomens' hasty exit. She looks at her friends: "No, really, what?"  
Kiba does fall over.

Shikako glares at Shikamaru because she really, really does not understand what is so funny, and he literally face-palms.

______________________________  
Kakashi feels the warmth of her hands on him, the relief her chakra brings, supporting and healing as always and quietly decides it's time.


End file.
